Reviving the Dragon
by Shaunerz1016
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Trunks defeated Cell in his own time? What if Trunks set out on a journey to back the Dragon balls? Take a look at what I like to think happened.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, EXCEPT for characters I made up(any that aren't in the manga or anime)

Author Note: Not sure if this has been done before, so please let me know. I haven't written any fanfics in a LONG time, so feedback would be appreciated . I hope who ever reads this will like it. Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 1

After the Cell Games and returning to the future, Trunks defeats the Cell in his own time. The Trunks, satisfied at the destruction of Cell, goes back inside his house where his mother is waiting.

"Well Trunks, how did it go?" Bulma asks him, as she starts preparing dinner. Trunks had discussed his plan for luring Cell out of hiding and killing him instead of the other way around.

"Just like we had planned." Trunks replied to his mother with a grin. "He didn't see it coming. The look on his face was priceless when I powered up." Trunks sat down at the kitchen table. It made him happy to know that both the future and past was now safe.

"I know you could do it." Bulma said smiling at her son. She was so proud of her son. With Vegeta as his father, and trained by the son of the strongest, most pure-hearted, person to ever exist, she knew her son was capable of doing anything. Then her thoughts went to her deceased loved ones. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tienshinhan, Chaotzu, even perverted old Master Roshi, it brought a tear to her eye. She turned her back to Trunks, hoping that he didn't notice. _If only we still had the dragon balls we could resurrect them._ She thought to herself. Then an idea came to her head, the memory another time when they needed to resurrect friends with out dragon balls. The gears started to work out the possibility in her inventive mind.

"Mom! The food!" Trunks called Bulma out of her creative state just in time to see Trunks rush to her side and pull the pot of smoking, burnt food off the stove, put the pot in the sink, and turned on the cold water. "Well so much for stew, eh?" he said with a grin. Trunks noticed the distracted look on his mother's face. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Bulma looked at her son and realized what has just happened. "Oh, it's nothing, dear"

"Mom," Trunks could tell that she was lying. He could always tell when she was inventing something in her head. "what's the new invention?"

"Well, I was just thinking of everyone that died because of the androids, and how I wish that we could bring them back." Bulma started explaining.

"But we can't, no dragon balls." Trunks stated.

"I know but..." Bulma's mind started up again. Trunks noticed that her eyes her glazing over, almost as if she wasn't looking at him, but something in her head. "While thinking about that, it reminded me of another time, when we didn't have the dragon balls, and... I don't know why I haven't thought of this before." Bulma was looking happy and hopeful.

"What mother?" Trunks said excitingly.

"It just might work." Bulma grabbed a pen and pad paper from one of the drawers and started scribbling all over it. Bulma's brain was running over all the would need to be done.

Trunk's knew that it was useless trying talk to her when she was like this. No one can get through to her when she was inventing. So he went to the refrigerator and got out stuff for sandwiches. He made them as fast as he could. His hands were a blur going all over the place, making sure that he didn't make a mess. With in a couple minutes he had made twenty-five sandwiches, put one in front of his mother and devoured the rest. His stomach still felt empty. _I swear the always being hungry is the only downside to being a saiyan._

"That's It!" Bulma exclaimed. Trunks jumped from being startled by his mother. He was surprised at the fact he could fight fearlessly yet his mother being excited scared him.

"What's it?" Trunks rushed to Bulma's side. "What's the plan?"

"Go get packed, son," Bulma told him.

"Why? Where am I going?"

"Trunks, you are about to go..." Bulma held out for a reason, no more then that the Author wanted to make a exciting ending to the first chapter with a cliffhanger.

"Where?"

"To Namek!" Bulma said proudly and excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I know its been a while since I posted the first chapter, but I have been very busy lately, and I have actually had this written since about a week after I posted chapter one, but like I said I have been busy(out of town, doctors, dentists) and haven't had the chance to post it online. Sorry to what ever fans I might and/or might not have. R/R please.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any characters, or items, or places, so on, and so on. The only stuff I own is the stuff I make up.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2

"Where?" Trunks asked. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't place where or when he had heard it.

"To Namek, silly." Bulma repeated. Trunks just gave his mother a confused stare. "The place where the dragon balls originated. I went there with Gohan when he was just a boy. Don't you ever listen to anything I tell you?"

"Oh yeah." It all came back to him. He remembered his mother and Gohan telling him about Krillen and them went to Namek in search for the dragon balls, because Piccolo and Kame died so the Earth's dragon balls disappeared. So they had gone to Namek to resurrect them, and ended up befriending his father and Goku becoming Super Saiyin and defeating Frieza(author's note: bet you didn't expect to get a DBZ history lesson/recap in here, did ya?). "So do I get there? I thought your ship was destroyed."

"It was." Bulma said bluntly. "But if my calculations are correct, I just might be able to transform the time machine into a space ship."

"Isn't it just a little too small to be a space ship mom?" Trunks asked skeptically.

"Nope." Bulma's blunt matter-of-fact attitude shined. "The ships that Saiyans and Frieza's men used were actually smaller. I mean I could make a huge one like the one that we had used but it would take a awfully long time to build, and the time machine already has most of the parts needed for a small spaceship. Not to mention that I could probably speed up the time it takes to get there by using the time shifting parts to make you travel in spurts. Meaning that instead of traveling normal speed you would actually be space jumping.

"In fact I could probably even make it so you get there with in a matter of a few hours. And the trip back would be practically instantaneously because of the exact coordinates. Goku's Instant Transmission can kiss my butt. Ha ha."

"So you remember exactly where planet Namek is?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, no." Bulma's face sunk into despair. "I don't remember where New Namek is."

"New Namek?" Trunks was now lost.

"The original planet Namek was destroyed by Frieza, so we used the dragon balls to make a new Namek." Bulma explained. "But I never knew where it was put."

"_Bulma! Trunks! Can you hear me?_" They heard a familiar voice say.

"Gohan?! Is that you?" Trunks asked excitedly.

_"Yup, it's me alright."_ Gohan's voice rang again.

"I've missed you so much, Gohan." Trunks said. It had been so long since he had heard his friend's voice. Seeing the Gohan in the past was good, but it just wasn't the mentor he had knew in his own time.

_"Same here Trunks. I've been watching what you've been doing. I'm proud that I helped train such a fine young man like you."_ Said Gohan's approving voice. _"Bulma, I've missed you too. I'm sorry I had to leave you guys like I did, but I tried my best to fight. I'm sorry I failed."_

"Gohan, it wasn't your fault. You did all you could, and that's all we could have wanted. Besides, Trunks took up your mantle well I think." Bulma told him.

_"This is very true." _ Trunks filled with pride hearing how he made his mentor proud. _"Now about this dragon ball idea you two have. I'm not quite sure it will work."_

"Why not?" Bulma questioned.

_"Well, first off, it's been well over a year since we have all died, not to mention my father died of natural causes. Plus some of have already been brought back"_

"Oh no. How could I forget." Bulma sank into despair once more.

"What? What does that stuff mean?" Trunks asked.

_"It means,"_ Gohan started. _"that none of us can be brought back to life."_

"No!" Trunks exclaimed. "It can't be! Just when I thought I would have you guys back again, you take it away." Trunks ran out of the house, and ran through the woods. He refused to accept it. As soon as he had hope of seeing Gohan again, it got ripped away from him.

"Trunks!" He heard his mother calling after him but he didn't care. She shouldn't have gotten his hopes up if they were just going to crush them.

_"Trunks, please settle down."_ said Gohan.

"Leave me alone!" Trunks yelled at him. "AHHHHHHHH" Trunks then turned Super Saiyan and flew away. It was too much. He couldn't take it. The rage built inside of him. He could feel it surging through him.

After a few hours Trunks had settled down and decided to head back home. When he arrived home he walked in to an empty house. He searched all around.

"Hello?" He called. "Mom? I'm back!"

"Trunks," He heard his mother call. "I'm in the garage!"

Trunks went into to the kitchen and grabbed an apple then headed to the garage. There he found his mom working on the time machine.

"Um, mom, what are you doing?" He asked her

"I'm making this baby into a space ship." She said proudly, poking her head out of the side panel. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and there was some grease on her on her face as well as her clothes. The smile she wore shone brightly.

"But what about what Gohan said?" He reminded her. "There's no hope."

"Even though there isn't any hope to bring them back doesn't mean we shouldn't restore the dragon balls does it?" She said optimistically.

"I guess not." He said, still sad.

"Besides," she said cheerfully. "every dragon is different, depending on who makes it."

"So you mean..." He started.

"That there is still a chance of bringing them back." She finished his sentence. A smile grew on his face. "So what do you say you give me a hand with this? The sooner we get it done, the sooner you can go."

"Yeah definitely." said Trunks happily.

_"Hey you guys," _Gohan's voice rang in their heads again.

"Hey Gohan," Trunks said. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

_"It's ok Trunks. Lis..."_

"Not it's not," interrupted Trunks. "I over reacted, and disrespected my elders. I'm sor..."

_"Quit your sniveling apologies."_ A harsh raspy voice said. _"You're Saiyan prince for crying out loud. Act like it."_

"Dad?"

"Vegeta?"

_"Of course it's me. Now listen to what Gohan is trying to tell you. It's important." _said Vegeta.

_"Thanks Vegeta."_ Gohan's voice came once again. _"I have two important things to tell you."_

"We're listening, Gohan." Bulma said.

_"Good. After talking to King Kai, he searched Namek and found out two things."_ Gohan started. Trunks had never heard of King Kai before, but figured he had better shut up and listen, then ask later. _"The first is that there is some one on Namek with the power to make an __**extremely**__ powerful dragon that should be able to resurrect all of us."_

"Yes!" Trunks shouted gleefully. They would all be brought back. Gohan. Vegeta, everyone. "That's awesome! We'll have you back in no time!"

_"Quiet boy." _Vegeta's voice demanded. _"Listen up, because this is the more important thing, and I want no interruptions. Is that understood?"_

"Yes father." Trunks said sheepishly, like a child reprimanded by his parents(which he technically was). It was odd to feel like that again, like when he was training with his father in the past.

_"Better be."_ said Vegeta. _"King Kai has sensed that a evil, powerful being is on their way to Namek as we speak. You must prepare yourself for battle."_

_"He's right." _Gohan confirmed. _"This guy is bad news. You two have to hurry and get to Namek as fast as you can. If you get there too late then there might not be a Namek to get dragon balls from."_

"I will beat him, and save Namek. Just like you guys did when Frieza attacked it." Trunks proclaimed.

_"At your currently level, I'm not sure if you can."_ Gohan told him. _"You have to keep training."_

"But if I'm not helping with the ship, then it will take even longer to get there."

_"Then work by day and train by night."_ Vegeta's voice told him.

"But, I will get too worn out."

_"Are you a Saiyan or not?!"_ Vegeta yelled at him. _"What doesn't kill you will double your strength. It is our power. You must do all you can to to prepare yourself and defeat all that oppose you."_

"Ahem." a unknown person cleared their throat from behind them. Trunks and Bulma turned to see a fat white cat with a staff in one hand and the other behind his back. "Hello, I am Korin."

_"I hope you don't mind,"_ said Gohan's voice. _"but I asked Korin to stop by and help you train. He is master of martial arts."_

"I also bring a gift." Korin said. He brought his other from behind his back to reveal a large bag that was full of something. He tossed the bag to Trunks. Trunks opened the bag and pulled a few beans.

"Senzu Beans? Thanks, these will sure to come in handy." Trunks said happily. "And I welcome any training you can offer me."

"Most of the training I can offer is simple techniques." Korin stated. "There is not much I can teach a Super Saiyan. But I will teach you to communicate with the dead as you never would have thought possible."

_"I have told him of a secret technique."_ A new voice, happy and bubbly sounding voice said. _"It will allow you to do things that you never would have thought possible."_

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

_"Who am I?"_ the voice said. _"I am the great King Kai! Watcher of the north galaxy!"_

"He is the one that trained Goku when Vegeta and Nappa were coming to Earth." Bulma explained. "He is also the one that gave us the coordinates for both Namek and New Namek."

"Oh." Trunks said.

"Let me teach you the technique before you do anything else." said Korin. "Then I can get back to the beans that are growing."

"Ok, let's start." Trunks said. "Is that ok mom?"

"Sure." Bulma said. "Just be sure to help me as much as you can."

"Yes mother." He replied.

Trunks and Korin went outside to train. Trunks took a fighting stance.

"What are you doing?" Korin asked him.

"Getting ready to train." Trunks responded.

"That's not the type of training we will be doing." Korin told him. Trunks felt foolish, and started standing normally. "Now, close your eyes." Trunks did as he was told. "Relax, and let you ki flow. Extend your ki outwards. Now search with your mind and ki for Gohan's ki."

"But Gohan is dead." Trunks said.

"I know that." Korin said calmly. "Just do as I tell you."

Trunks did as he was told. He expanded his ki outside of him. He searched for the familiar ki of his mentor. He searched for a few minutes, stretching his energy out farther and farther by the second. After several minutes he finally found it.

"Got it." Trunks said with amazement. He couldn't believe he could feel Gohan's ki this well while he was dead.

"Good." said Korin. "Now lock on to him. Draw him into your head. And concentrate."

"Ok." Trunks did as he was told. Then an image of Gohan appeared in his head.

_"Hey Trunks good to see you."_ Gohan said. He looked just as trunks remembered, only he had both of his arms again.

"Gohan!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Good." Korin said. "Now use you ki to place yourself beside him."

"I'll try" Trunks said. He tried to do as he was told but couldn't seem to lock himself in place.

_"Calm down Trunks. Just relax and make another you, made up of your ki, right here." _Gohan told him. Trunks did as Gohan told him. Next thing he knew he was standing next to Gohan.

"Wow." Trunks said. "This is awesome."

"It is, isn't it?" Korin said

_"You think that's cool,"_ said Gohan. _"Check this out."_ No sooner than Gohan had said that, he lashed out at Trunks and landed a punch right on Trunks' face. The energy Trunks went flying.

"Ow!" Trunks exclaimed. Even though it was in his head, it hurt. He felt the sting of the punch as he felt his ki slightly lower. "How is this possible?"

"It's pretty much the same as image training." Korin explained. "You put all of your ki into this image of you and you can train yourself with who ever you drawn on. Live or dead."

"This wicked cool." Trunks spoke.

_"Yup, now we can train like we used to."_ said the Gohan image in his head.

Trunks opened his eyes and let go of the ki hold on Gohan. And once again he was with Korin out in front of his house.

"Well now that I taught you the Ki Holding Technique, I guess I will be on my way." He said to Trunks. "Just remember that what ever ki gets used in your image will be used in your body as well. So you will still need to rest, or use a senzu bean to restore it. Just don't use all the senzus before you leave to Namek. I don't have anymore."

"I won't, don't worry." said Trunk. He then added with a bow "Thank you so much for teaching me this."

"You're very welcome. Good luck." Korin said turning away and started walking through the woods.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Trunks called out his farewell and headed back in to his house. He went back to the garage to tell his mother what had happened.

"Well I must say, that sounds intense." she said after he had finished. "Who would have thought it possible that you would be able interact with the dead like this. Now you can get all the training you ever needed. Not to mention you could probably train when you are on your way to Namek."

"Yeah seriously." said Trunks. "I can't wait to start training." He was excited to train with Gohan again, and he could probably even train with his father.

"But first, you have to help me with the ship." Bulma smiled.

"I know. I know."

So the working and training began. Working by day, Training by night. Trunks even managed to perform the Ki Holding in his sleep, so he even trained in his sleep. He trained with Gohan, Vegeta, even Piccolo and King Kai. He had asked about Goku but no one was quite sure where he was, and when Trunks searched for him he could not find. He thought he had found him for a second but couldn't lock on and the energy disappeared right after. King Kai had explained that the being had to accept the holding.

After eight days the work had been finished and Trunks started preparing to leave. He was planing on leaving the following morning. But during his training something strange happened. Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks were taking a break from training. Vegeta had only trained with them a few times and then disappeared.

_"I can't believe all the progress you have made Trunks."_ Gohan said. Both he and trunks were training in Super Saiyan and even staying in Super Saiyan. Trunks even stayed Super Saiyan while working on the ship.

_"Thanks Gohan."_

_"You should be proud of yourself, Trunks."_ Piccolo told him.

Trunks just smiled. He was but he wouldn't say it. He knew pride was not a good trait to have, but he could not help but feel it.

All of a sudden there was a evil energy heading towards them.

_"Quick! Hide your ki!"_ Piccolo said. As they all hid their ki, their forms disappeared. Trunks could still feel them there, but couldn't see them. With the energy a form slightly formed. All Trunks could see was a blurred form of silver and blue eyes.

_"Saiyans?"_ the voice said in a voice that sound both raspy and slighty squeaky, almost childish. _"There cannot be Saiyans. They are supposed to be dead."_ The being then disappeared. Trunks did not trust that it was gone, so he let the ki slip away and awoke on the roof, where he had taken to training, while not sleeping.

"Gohan?" Trunks said aloud hoping that his friend would be there. "King Kai? Anyone?"

_"We're here Trunks."_ Gohan's voice said in his head.

"What was that?" He asked his friend.

_"That was him!"_ King Kai said frightened. _"The being on his way to Namek."_

"How did he find us there."

_"I don't Trunks."_ Gohan said. _"I think we should stop for tonight, and be careful when we use it again."_

"He said Saiyans." Trunks thought out loud. "He knows what we are."

_"That was weird, wasn't it."_ Gohan said. _"I guess we'll learn more when you face him on Namek."_

"Yeah, I guess. Good night guys." Trunks said and with that he went to bed.

The next morning, he woke up and ate breakfast with his mother. After he climbed into the front seat of the time machine turned space ship. They had added an extra seat in the back to bring back the new guardian of earth whoever it might be.

"Good luck son." Bulma said.

"I will mom, don't worry about me." And with that he closed the hatch and pressed a few buttons as his mother stepped away. "Next stop, planet Namek."

Bulma watched as the ship took off. "Stay safe, and come back to me, Trunks." she said.


End file.
